


The Reid-Effect, Disproven

by ifijust_layhere



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifijust_layhere/pseuds/ifijust_layhere
Summary: Just some fluff guys





	The Reid-Effect, Disproven

Jack was climbing into bed as the day came to an end. Aaron had already read a book to him before Jack had begun filling his father in on his day of adventures. Jack also urged his dad to talk about his surrogate aunts and uncles using simple, innocent questions such as, ‘How is Aunt Emily's cat?’

Jack was a pretty easy and manageable child normally but tonight he didn't want to go to sleep without a strange agreement. So, after several unexplained pleads from the young boy to wait for Spencer to come and join them, the two Hotchner's agreed to wait for the genius.

In another part of the Hotchner-Reid residence, the doctor had finished double checking the downstair's locks before making his way upstairs to the hallway. When he found that Jack's bedroom light was still on it had alerted Spencer's FBI instincts instantly.

His mentality for the suspicion was that Aaron and Jack's bedtime routine should have been finished at this time. The father and son took fifteen minutes most nights. (Not like the genius had ever timed it.) So once it was well past thirty minutes, given their line of work, Spencer automatically felt anxiety flood his chest.

He walked to Jack's room as quick as he could manage before he froze at the sight that was shown from the doorway. Everything inside the room was ordinary, perhaps even better with two bright faces staring at him expectantly.

“I'm sorry, I just thought something was wrong, I'll be in our room, good-” Spencer explained letting the words scatter before Jack had cut him off.

“Spencer I want you to tuck me in with daddy, please,” The child commanded politely, extremely similar to Aaron’s ‘friendly suggestions’.

Hotch made soft reassuring eye contact with his lover, prompting Spencer to perch on the floor next to the twin-sized bed. With both of his parents next to him, Jack was unhesitant to fall asleep, his eight-year-old mind at ease. “Okay, daddy you and Spence can say goodnight now.”

The couple began doing just that. They pulled up the boy’s red comforter up to their child's shoulders before Jack gave them a peck on the cheek. Both of the F.B.I. agents returned the favor before they got up. Aaron flicked off the light switch as Spencer turn on the blue night light.

“I love you, Jack. Good night,” Aaron whispered from their place in the doorway.

Spencer smiled at the small boy's eyes being taken over by exhaustion. “Goodnight daddy, good night daddy Spencer,”

As quickly as Jack had said those words the Doctor's jaw had dropped. Hotch, recognizing his partner's expression of bewilderment and hearing his son's light snores, led Reid to their room.

Spencer remained speechless as the two of them changed into their night clothes. Even when they climbed into bed, Reid seemed to have distanced himself halfway across the world from Aaron.

“Spencer, are you okay?” The unit chief carefully wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, guiding him closer.

Spencer turned his body any nuzzled his face into Aaron's chest. “He called me daddy. Do you know how frequently stepparents don't get along with their partner's children? Not to mention how that percentage is increased in LGBT households.”

“No and I'm sure you could tell me the statistics Spencer but, you are not apart of that percent.” Aaron chuckled at his lover's awestruck eyes gazing up at him. “He loves you, I love you.”

The genius kissed him hard with raw passion coursing through his veins, “Aaron, I love Jack. He is one of the best parts about being with you and being a part of your life.”

“I'm really fortunate you think of him like that,” And there it was, an Aaron Hotchner smile. When you saw it the entire the world appears protected and safe.

Spencer laughed, leaning tiredly into his partner's chest, “Wait till I tell Morgan I've defied the ‘Reid Effect’.”


End file.
